Rare Grass
by godsgirl3897
Summary: CHAP 2 UPDATED&EDITED! Setelah gagal menangkap Skye di Mineral Clinic, Claire mendapat tugas dari Mayor Thomas di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Kira-kira tugas macam apa itu? Warning: mungkin OOC, aneh, gaje, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon punya Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: ClairexSkye (mungkin nanti ada tambahan :p)**

**Genre: Romance, humor (jayus)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: aneh, gaje, OOC, don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s)**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Paman Doug, aku ingin pesan sepiring nasi kari dan eng… segelas jus stroberi ekstra susu tanpa gula," ucapku ke paman Doug, pemilik penginapan dan restoran di _Mineral Town._

"Baiklah, total semuanya 730 G, tapi khusus untuk hari ini 700 G saja," kata paman Doug tersenyum ramah.

Aku pun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menyerahkan uang 700 G ke paman Doug, "terima kasih, paman."

Aku pun langsung menuju meja di dekat meja yang diduduki oleh Rick, Gray, dan Cliff.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah dengar tentang Skye yang sering menghebohkan _Forget-Me-Not Valley_?" tanya Rick ke 2 orang temannya.

Eh? Skye? siapa itu?

Sepertinya obrolan mereka menarik. Lebih baik aku menguping mereka saja, fufufufufu.

"Sudah, kata temanku yang berasal dari sana dia suka mencuri, dari barang berharga sampai barang yang tidak berguna," kata Gray.

Pencuri? Kalau Cuma pencuri, apa yang membuatnya heboh?

"Iya, katanya, sebelum mencuri, dia akan mengirimkan surat ke korbannya terlebih dahulu," timpal Cliff.

Hah? Mencuri kok pakai ngirim surat segala? Dasar pencuri aneh.

**Normal POV**

"Claire, ini nasi karimu dan jus stroberimu," kata Ann sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring kari dan segelas jus stroberi.

Sementara, Claire tidak menyahut.

"Claire…"

"Claire…"

"CLAIRE!" teriak Ann sampai membuat warga se-_Mineral Town_ jadi tuli karena teriakannya (lebay).

"Eh iya, ada apa, Ann?" tanya Claire yang baru sadar.

"Ini, aku mengantar makananmu, tapi kamu malah bengong saja," ujarnya sambil menaruh nasi kari dan jus stroberi di meja.

"Terima kasih, Ann," kata Claire langsung menyuap nasi karinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau nguping tentang apa?" tanya Ann sambil duduk di kursi depan Claire.

_Hah? Darimana dia tahu kalau aku menguping?_ Ujar Claire dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kau 'kan memundurkan kursimu mendekati arah Rick."

_Loh? Dia membaca pikiranku_ batin Claire lagi.

"Bukan, aku bukan pembaca pikiran, aku hanya menebak saja."

_Err… dia sebenarnya membaca pikiran atau tidak sih? _Batin Claire

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan lagi masalah itu. Jadi, kau punya topik apa untuk dibicarakan hari ini?"

Claire pun menghela nafasnya, "Skye."

"Skye? Oh, aku tahu, dia itu pencuri playboy yang suka mengirim surat ke calon korbannya dan tidak pernah tertangkap itu kan?"

Claire pun mengangukkan kepalanya, "katanya, dia sudah membuat _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ heboh berkali-kali."

Ann juga menganggukkan kepalanya, "penginapan temanku juga pernah kebobolan olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia mencuri beberapa bungkus bumbu kari rahasia temanku."

Sementara, Claire hanya melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba… BRAK!

Ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu _Inn _sampai engsel pintu tersebut lepas (lebay lagi). Sehingga, membuat semua orang menatap ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Gawat, dokter menerima surat dari Skye," kata Elli yang mendobrak pintunya.

Claire pun langsung menghabiskan nasi karinya tanpa dikunyah dan langsung meneguk jus stroberinya tanpa peduli masih ada nasi kari yang 'nyangkut' di tenggorokannya dan langsung berlari mengikuti Elli ke klinik.

**Mineral Clinic**

Setelah memberi tahu semua orang di kota, Elli membawa 8 orang bersamanya, mereka adalah Claire, Cliff, Ann, Karen, Rick, Popuri, Gray, dan Mary.

Trent yang melihat Elli membawa 8 orang warga _Mineral Town_ pun hanya _sweat dropped._

"Err… kalian semua sakit?" kata Trent yang masih dengan wajah _cool_-nya.

"Tidak, kami dengar kau dapat surat dari Phantom Skye. Jadi, kami datang ke sini untuk membantumu," jawab Gray.

Sang dokter muda itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke arah Elli dengan pandangan datar.

"Maaf dokter, tadi aku sudah memberi tahu _Mayor_ Thomas, tapi Harris sedang sakit, jadi aku malah memberi tahu seisi kota, hehehehe," kata Elli dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Trent pun menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin membantu. Biar aku ambil surat darinya dulu," ujar Trent sambil menuju ruangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Trent datang kembali membawa selembar kertas.

_**"Malam ini aku akan mencuri Turbojolt XXL dan Bodigizer XXL di Mineral Clinic.**_

_**Sign, Phantom Skye"**_

"Aduh, kalau malam ini, aku tidak bisa membantu karena aku harus membuat wine di Aja _winery_."

"Aku harus membantu ayah masak dan membersihkan inn."

"Aku juga, aku masih ada tugas dari kakekku."

"Aku harus merawat ibuku yang sedang tidak enak badan."

"Aku juga harus membantu kakak merawat ibu."

"A-aku masih harus membereskan buku di perpustakaan."

"Yaaahhhh… jadi kalian semua tidak bisa membantu ya?" ucap Elli kecewa.

"Iya, maafkan kami ya, Elli, dokter" kata Ann.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," kata Trent dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Kalau begitu, kami semua pulang, ya," ujar Popuri dengan wajah ceria.

Akhirnya, mereka semua –minus Claire, Elli, dan Trent- pun pergi meninggalkan klinik.

"Eh, Claire tidak pulang?" tanya Elli ke Claire.

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku tidak ada kerjaan malam ini. Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, datanglah ke klinik pukul 9 malam nanti," kata Trent.

"Baiklah, dok."

**Skip Time (9:00 PM)**

Sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan, Claire pun datang ke klinik tepat waktu.

Rancana mereka sangat sederhana, yaitu: menunggu Skye datang, menangkap dan mengikatnya, kemudian melaporkannya ke _Mayor_ Thomas.

Kini, Claire sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu klinik bersama Trent tanpa Elli karena Elli mendapat kabar kalau Stu, adiknya, sedang demam dan Ellen, nenek Elli, suka kewalahan kalau Stu menangis saat demam.

"Err… dok, ngomong-ngomong, tentang barang yang akan dicuri itu apa? Aku memang pernah mendengar Turbojolt XL dan Bodigizer XL, tapi apa itu Turbojolt XXL dan Bodigizer XXL?" tanya Claire ke Trent.

"Itu obat penemuanku. Cara membuatnya hanya mencampur Turbojolt dengan _turquoise grass_ dan Bodigzer dengan _fuchsia grass_."

"Eh? _Turquoise grass_? _Fuchsia grass_?" kata Claire bingung.

"_Turquoise grass_ dan _Fuchsia grass_ merupakan _grass_ langka yang hanya dapat ditemukan di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_. Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sana, tapi hanya menemukan 1 turquoise grass dan 1 fuchsia grass. Kalau hanya di makan begitu saja, tidak akan begitu efektif, tapi kalau sudah dicampur dengan Turbojolt dan Bodigizer, maka efeknya akan hampir menyamai _Elli leaves_," jelas Trent panjang lebar.

Sementara, Claire hanya mengangguk pelan.

**9:40 PM**

Belum ada tanda-tanda dari Skye…

"Err… Claire, aku perlu ke atas sebentar. Kalau sudah ada tanda-tanda dari pencuri itu, teriak saja," kata Trent sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Baik, dok."

**9:50 PM**

Trent belum turun dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari Skye.

**9:55 PM**

Claire mulai mengantuk.

**10:00 PM**

Claire nyaris sekali tertidur. Namun, suara pintu klinik yang dibuka membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Claire ke orang yang membuka pintu klinik.

"Hei, cantik. Sedang apa malam-malam begini di klinik? Apa kau sakit?" tanya sosok berambut dan bermata perak tersebut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" tanya Claire sekali lagi.

"Namaku Skye, Phantom Skye, cantik."

"K-kau pencuri yang sudah membuat heboh _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ itu, ya?"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku dikenal gadis manis sepertimu," kata Skye semakin mendekati Claire.

Karena takut, Claire mengeluarkan sabitnya dan menodongkannya ke Skye.

"Mundur, atau aku akan melukaimu."

"Jangan galak begitu, nanti cantikmu kabur," ucap Skye sambil mengedipkan 1 matanya.

"Kau!" kesal dengan Skye yang terus-terusan menggombal, Claire pun langsung berlari ke arah Skye sambil mengacungkan sabitnya.

"_MAIDEN CHICK BEAM!_" seru Skye yang seketika membuat tubuh Claire kaku.

"Tu-tubuhku…"

"Tenang saja, _princess._ Tubuhmu akan kembali bisa bergerak sekitar setengah jam lagi," ujar Skye sambil berjalan ke meja resepsionis dan mulai mencari obat yang ingin dicurinya tersebut.

Claire pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat kata-kata Trent sekitar 20 menit yang lalu.

Claire pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam…

"DOKTERRRR! DOKTER TREENNTTTT! PENCURINYA DATANG! DIA SEDANG MENCARI TURBOJOLT XXL DAN BODIGIZER XXL! CEPATLAH TURUN!" teriak Claire sekeras-kerasnya.

"Tsk, sial. Padahal aku belum menemukan obat itu. Baiklah, nona cantik, mungkin sekarang aku belum berhasil mendapatkan benda yang kucari, tapi tak apa, yang penting aku sudah bertemu _princess_ cantik sepertimu," kata Skye sambil berjalan ke pintu klinik, "yah, walaupun aku belum mengetahui namamu."

"Claire? Ada apa? Apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?" tanya Trent yang terpogoh-pogoh turun ke lantai bawah klinik.

"Claire? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya," ujar Skye yang langsung ke luar klinik.

Sementara, Trent baru sampai saat Skye sudah hilang.

"Err… Claire? Kau kenapa?" tanya Trent yang _sweat dropped _melihat Claire sedang mengacung sabitnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi cepat tangkap Skye sebelum dia berhasil kabur!"

Trent pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari ke luar klinik.

15 menit kemudian…

Trent kembali ke klinik dengan tangan hampa, sepertinya dia kehilangan jejak Skye.

"Aku kehilangan jejaknya," kata Trent sambil memapah tubuh Claire ke sofa, "tapi, kau tidak terluka kan?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, justru tadi aku yang malah mau melukainya," jawab Claire _innocent_, "tapi, paling tidak Skye gagal mencuri Turbojolt XXL dan Bodigizer XXL."

"Err… ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan tubuhmu kaku begini?" tanya Trent sambil melepaskan sabit dari genggaman tangan Claire.

"Kata Skye, tubuhku akan kaku selama setengah jam dan itu artinya 15 menit lagi tubuhku akan bisa bergerak."

15 menit kemudian…

"Fuah… akhirnya, tubuhku bisa bergerak bebas juga," kata Claire sambil memperagakan gerakan senam yang membuat Trent _sweat dropped_.

"Claire?"

"Iya, dok?"

"Terima kasih, ya," kata Trent sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, dok. Kan kita harus membantu sesama," kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tidak makan kari pedas level 15 dan tidak meninggalkan dirimu sendirian untuk menggunakan toilet."

"Sudahlah, dok. Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Yang penting 'kan tidak ada yang terluka dan obatmu tidak dicuri."

**~TBC~**

_**A/N: HAAAIIIIII! Debb di sini *lambai2 norak* :D ini fic Harvest Moon pertama Debb, loh (readers: ga ada yang nanya!). Debb dulu inget banget pas pertama kali main Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town, tapi masih cupu -" ayamnya pada mati semua, ga nikah sama siapa-siapa, ga upgrade rumah dan lain sebagainya. Tapi akhirnya lama-lama Debb jago juga MWAHAHAHAHAH *reader pada sweatdrop*. Trus, Debb juga pernah main yang Island of Happiness, tapi males lanjutin. Trus, yang terakhir Debb main DS Cute dan udah nikah sama Skye loh :p (walaupun pake ****cheat****). Tapi DS Cute Debb jarang dimainin -_- pokoknya Debb gatau kenapa udah nyaman banget main More Friends of Mineral Town, walaupun dulu pernah kaset GBA-nya rusak dan harus dimainin tiap hari. Kalo ga, datanya ilang semua -_- dan itu udah Debb alami berkali-kali, tapi sekarang Debb udah pake emulator di hape, jadi ga perlu takut datanya ilang lagi :p eh, kok Debb jadi curhat gini, ya? -_- *ditimpuk readers*. Oya, Turbojolt XXL, Bodigizer XXL, turquoise grass, fuchsia grass itu murni karangan Debb dan ga ada di dunia Harvest Moon :D jadi, mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**5:30 AM**

"CLAAAIIIREE! Tolong cepat buka pintunya!" seru Thomas sambil mengetuk (baca: menggedor) pintu rumah Claire.

Cklek.

"Hoamh, ada apa, _mayor_? Kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini? Lalu kenapa anda pakai masker? Anda sedang flu?" tanya Claire bertubi-tubi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan di dalam," kata Thomas yang langsung 'nyelonong' ke rumah Claire.

* * *

"Jadi, apa alasan anda datang pagi-pagi ke tempat saya?" tanya Claire sambil menaruh 2 gelas air ke meja.

"Umm… sebelumnya, janji ya tak akan mentertawakanku," kata Thomas.

Claire pun menangguk pelan, "Baik, _mayor_."

Thomas pun menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian, ia melepas masker yang ia kenakan.

"Hmph, a-apa yang terjadi de-dengan kumis anda, _mayor_?" tanya Claire sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jadi begini…"

**Flashback (5:00 AM)**

_"Hooammhhh, pukul berapa sekarang?" ujar Thomas sambil melihat jam dinding, "Oh, pukul 5 pagi ternyata, tumben aku bisa bangun sepagi ini."_

_Thomas pun beranjang dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai membersihkan diri. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, ia pun melihat ke arah cermin._

_"Wah, kumisku sudah panjang ternyata, lebih baik aku cukur sedikit," pintanya._

_Thomas kemudian mengambil peralatan mencukurnya. Lalu, mengoleskan busa cukur ke kumisnya dan mendekatkan pisau cukur ke kumisnya. Namun, tiba-tiba…_

_"MEONG!" seekor kucing liar yang entah datangnya dari mana menyerang Thomas dari belakang._

_"WAA! KENAPA ADA KUCING DI SINI! PERGI?! HUSSHH! HUSSSHH!"_

_Prang! Gompryang! Ngraoowww! Meeoongg! Gedebuk!_

_Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan yang tidak mudah dan mendapat 'sedikit' cakaran dari si kucing liar, Thomas berhasil mengusirnya._

_"Huh, pagi-pagi aku sudah tertimpa sial," kata Thomas sambil menghela nafas, "lebih baik aku lanjut mencukur kumis."_

_Namun, saat Thomas melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, dia malah menjatuhkan pisau cukurnya karena kaget._

_"Kumiskuu…" ujarnya sambil meraba-raba rahang atasnya, "kenapa… tinggal… sebelah kiri saja?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya._

_"TIIIIIDDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK!"_

**Flashback off**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya…" ucap Thomas dengan lesu.

"Lalu, kenapa mayor ke rumahku?" tanya Claire.

"Aku ingin membuat ramuan untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan kumis, tapi ada 2 bahan yang tidak ada dan aku ingin kau mencarinya."

"Ohh… ngomong-ngomong, 2 bahan itu apa, _mayor_?"

"_Turquoise grass_ dan _fuchsia grass_," jawab Thomas, "kau mau 'kan mencarinya untukku?" lanjutnya dengan _puppy eyes_.

Claire pun _sweatdrop_ dan sekaligus merasa ingin muntah melihat Thomas yang seperti itu.

"Tapi, 2 _grass_ itu kan langka, _mayor_. Kalau aku mencarinya seharian penuh, ada kemungkinan aku tidak dapat menemukannya."

"Begini saja, kau menetaplah di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ paling lama seminggu dan…"

"APA!? Selama seminggu? Tapi, bagaimana dengan tanaman-tanamanku, ayam-ayamku, sapi-sapiku, domba-dombaku? Bagaimana kalau mereka semua mati?" protes Claire.

"Nanti, aku akan membayar orang untuk mengurus pertenakanmu."

"Tapi…"

"Claire, aku mohon. Seminggu lagi aku harus bertemu walikota sebelah dan aku bisa ditertawakan. Nanti kalau kau menemukan 2 _grass _itu, akan aku bayar, deh."

"Umm, berapa bayarannya?" tanya Claire.

"1 _golden lumber_."

"Tidak, 1 golden lumber merupakan bayaran yang terlalu murah untuk mencari 2 _grass_ langka."

"Bagaimana kalau 2?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, ini penawaran terakhir, 3 _golden lumber_. Kalau kau menolak, lebih baik aku mencari orang lain."

Claire pun terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran terakhir _mayor._ Kalau dia mendapatkan 2 _grass_ yang diminta Thomas, maka ia dapat untung besar. Claire berteman baik dengan Won dan dapat menjual barang-barangnya ke Won. Kalau 1 _golden lumber_ berharga 57000 G, maka dengan 3 _golden lumber,_ ia mendapat uang sebesar 171000 G.

"Baiklah."

"Oke, kalau begitu, selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu untuk hari ini. Kalau sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley._" Ucap Thomas sambil beranjak.

"Eh, tunggu, _mayor_!"

"Ada apa, Claire?"

"Umm… jalan ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ itu di mana?"

Thomas pun membelalakkan matanya, "jadi, selama ini, kau belum pernah ke sana?"

Claire pun menggeleng pelan.

"Ikutilah jalan kecil di dekat danau. Hanya sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki, kau akan sampai."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _mayor_."

* * *

"Memberi makan ayam, _checked_. Memberi makan sapi dan domba, _checked_. Menyikat sapi, domba, dan kuda, _checked_. Memerah susu sapi, _checked_. Mencukur bulu domba, _checked_. Menyiram tanaman, _checked_. Memanen tanaman, _checked_. Yak, sepertinya pekerjaanku sudah beres," ucap Claire sambil mengangkat ranselnya.

"Guk! Guk!"

Claire pun menoleh ke arah Hachi, anjingnya.

"Hei, Hachi. Aku akan pergi, paling lama seminggu lagi aku akan pulang. Tolong jaga rumah baik-baik, ya. Kalau ada anjing liar, usir saja," ujarnya sambil mengelus Hachi.

"Guk!" seolah mengerti perkataan tuannya, Hachi mengangguk pelan sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

"Baikah, aku pergi dulu."

**Skip time (sekitar 10 menit kemudian)**

"Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_," ucap Claire sambil melihat-lihat, "Tapi penginapannya di mana ya? Kenapa tadi aku tak tanya _mayor_ saja, ya?"

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku berjalan sesuai _feeling_ saja."

Akhirnya, Claire pun memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan. Tak lama kemudian, Claire melihat 2 ladang dengan tanaman melimpah. Claire pun sampai terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Waahhh, melimpah sekali tanaman di sini," gumamnya.

"Ngg, tapi di sini kan tidak mungkin ada penginapan karena sudah jalan buntu. Lebih baik aku bertanya ke orang yang di dalam tenda itu saja."

Claire pun mendekati tenda yang berada di dekat kedua lading tersebut dan berusaha untuk membukanya.

_Eh? Tidak bisa dibuka? Mungkin orangnya sedang pergi_ batinnya.

Plok. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyentuh bahu Claire.

"Gyaaa!" seru Claire karena kaget.

"Hei, tidak perlu kaget begitu, aku bukan hantu," kata wanita berambut oranye muda dan berkaca mata tersebut ke Claire, "kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Umm… sepertinya, aku tersesat. Aku ingin mencari penginapan."

"Kalau penginapan, jalan lurus dari sini. Kemudian, belok kiri. Setelah melewati jembatan, nanti kau akan melihat rumah agak besar dan bertingkat. Itu lah penginapannya," jelas wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Uh… terima kasih, err…"

"Flora, namaku Flora," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Claire," ujar Claire balas tersenyum.

"Kau berasal dari _Mineral Town_, ya?" tanya Flora

"Iya, tapi aku baru pertama kali datang ke sini soalnya aku terlalu sibuk dengan peternakanku, heheheh," jawab Claire.

"Kau punya peternakan? Di sini juga ada yang punya peternakan, namanya Jill, dia…"

"Flora! Kenapa lama sekali kau ambil minumnya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam goa.

"Eh, jadi keasikan ngobrol. Sudah dulu ya, Claire. Kalau terlalu lama, aku bisa dimarahi Carter," kata Flora sambil berlari ke goa.

_Eh, bukannya Carter itu pastor ya?_ Batin Claire.

"Sudahlah, mungkin lain orang."

* * *

Cklek.

"Selamat datang," kata seorang wanita bertubuh agak gemuk dan berkulit gelap dari belakang _counter_.

"Uh, permisi, aku ingin menginap di sini," kata Claire.

"Berapa malam?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tapi paling lama aku akan tinggal seminggu. 1 malam berapa G?"

"100 G, tapi bayarnya nanti saja kalau kau sudah mau pulang."

"Uh… baiklah, terima kasih—"

"Ruby, namaku Ruby."

"Terima kasih, Ruby. Namaku Claire," kata Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Ini, kuncinya," ujar Ruby sambil memberikan Claire sebuah kunci, "kamar perempuan berada di atas. Lurus saja terus. Nanti kau akan menemukan 2 ruangan. Yang kanan adalah kamar untuk laki-laki. Yang kiri adalah kamar perempuan."

Claire pun mengangguk pelan dan langsung naik ke lantai 2.

**Claire's POV**

Setelah mendapatkan kunci dari Ruby, aku langsung naik. Sesuai petunjuknya, aku berjalan lurus sampai menemukan 2 kamar. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar di sebelah kanan.

Cklek.

Eh? Ternyata tak seberapa jauh dari _Inn_ milik paman Doug, tapi kasurnya lebih banyak.

Aku pun menaruh ranselku di salah satu kasur dan duduk di atasnya.

Skye…

Kalau dia sering membuat heboh _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, artinya dia sering berkunjung ke sini da nada kemungkinan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Eh, tunggu, tunggu, kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkan si pencuri gombal itu?

* * *

Setelah merasa cukup istirahat, aku pun turun ke lantai bawah.

"Err… Ruby…"

"Ya, Claire? Ada apa?" tanya Ruby sambil tersenyum.

"Anu, aku ingin berkeliling _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, tapi aku takut tersesat. Apa kau punya peta?"

"Peta? Sepertinya ada. Biar kuambil dulu," katanya sambil membuka laci.

"Nah, ini dia," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan petanya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku pun langsung berjalan ke luar dan membuka petanya. Saat melihat petanya, aku langsung _sweat drop_. Err… ternyata ladang di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ banyak juga ladangnya.

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari kedua _grass_ itu di ledang sebelah _Inn_, dekat sungai, dan di dekat peternakan yang aku duga merupakan kepunyaan Jill.

Aku pun mulai mencari grass langka itu. Dari tadi aku hanya melihat _red grass_ dan _orange grass_ saja. Ternyata, mencari kedua _grass_ itu susah sekali, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah karena kalau aku menyerah aku tak akan untung.

Plok. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk bahuku.

"Hei, kau sedang apa jongkong di sini?" tanya orang itu.

Aku pun langsung berdiri, "err… aku mendapat tugas dari Mayor untuk mencari sejenis _grass_ di sini, ehehehe."

"Kau dari _Mineral_ _Town_, ya? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"Iya, aku berasal dari _Mineral Town_, tapi aku terlalu sibuk dengan peternakanku, jadi aku tak punya waktu untuk pergi ke sini."

"Kau pasti Claire, ya? Thomas sering bercerita tentangmu, loh! Katanya, kau ini merupakan peternak hebat yang bisa memulihkan kondisi peternakan dalam jangka kurang dari 1 tahun."

"Ah, biasa saja," ucapku sambil tersipu malu, "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Jill, aku pemilik peternakan juga," jawabnya, "oya, katanya kau ingin mencari _grass_, ya? Kenapa tidak kau cari saja di _Mineral Town_?"

"Emm… aku sebenarnya ingin mencari _turquoise_ _grass_ dan _fuchsia_ _grass_ yang hanya tumbuh di _Forget-Me-Not Valley_."

"_Turquoise grass_ dan _fuchsia grass_? Aku sebenarnya ingin mencarinya, tapi pasti aku selalu keduluan orang lain. Menyebalkan deh pokoknya," ujarnya, "Oya, aku masih harus mengurus ternak-ternakku. Sampai nanti," lanjutnya sambil berlari ke arah peternakannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku pun balas melambai tangan dan kembali melanjutkan mencari 2 _grass_ langka itu.

Sudah 2 jam aku mencarinya, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Lebih baik aku kembali ke _inn_ saja. Ternyata mencari 2 _grass_ itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Kalau di Mineral Town, biasanya aku hanya mengurus ternak-ternakku dan mengumpulkan barang dari hutan. Setelah itu, aku hanya beristirahat. Tapi sekarang sudah tengah hari dan aku sama sekali belum menemukan 2 _grass_ itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana tadi acara jalan-jalanmu?" tanya Ruby saat aku masuk ke dalam inn.

"Eh, sebenarnya, aku tidak jalan-jalan. Aku hanya mencari _turquoise grass_ dan _fuchsia grass_ yang dicari Mayor, ehehehe."

"Oh, begitu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kalau ingin makan, bicara saja denganku."

"Baiklah, Ruby," ucapku sambil menlangkah ke tangga.

Bruk, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Aww," ringisku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang berambut pirang dan berkulit gelap itu kepadaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidah apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil berusaha berdiri.

Dia pun mengulurkan 1 tangannya ke padaku. Lalu, aku membalas uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Aku Rock, kau?"

"Aku Claire, dari Mineral Town."

"Dari Mineral Town? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan peternakanku, jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk ke sini, ehehehe."

"Kau punya peternakan? Wah, hebat sekali seperti Jill."

"Tidak, biasa saja," aku tersipu malu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut tadi?" tanya seorang errr… perempuan berambut merah.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak Claire sampai jatuh," jawab Rock sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Namaku Claire, kau?" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Nami," jawabnya tanpa membalas jabatan tanganku dan melewatiku begitu saja.

Sombong sekali dia.

"Nami memang begitu kalau kau belum begitu mengenalnya," kata Rock, "tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, dia tidak akan dingin lagi."

Aku pun mengangguk pelan, "Oh, ya. Aku mau istirahat sebentar dulu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Claire."

Aku pun berjalan ke kamar perempuan.

Cklek.

"Loh? Mary? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku ke Mary yang berada di kamar perempuan.

"Se-selamat siang, Claire. Setiap Hari Senin aku memang berkunjung ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ untuk mengunjungi temanku," jawab Mary.

"Wah, ternyata kau punya teman juga di sini."

"I-iya, tapi hanya 1 orang."

"Ohh…"

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur karena aku sudah cukup lelah. Selama ini aku tak pernah bekerja sekeras dan selama ini. Biasanya sebelum tengah hari, aku sudah beristirahat.

Lama-kelamaan, mataku mulai berat dan semua pandanganku menjadi gelap.

* * *

**A/N: Haiiii balik lagi sama Debb :3 gimana? ceritanya ngaco ya? Dx Debb sebenernya sempet bingung pas Claire sampe di FMNV soalnya Debb udah jarang mainin HMDS Cute Debb. Oya, Karakter dari HMDS Cute-nya pada OOC, ga? Debb udah agak lupa sama sifat mereka huhuhuhuhuh~ Bagi kalian yang udah baca, silakan kasih saran, pendapat, dan kritik (yang membangun) untuk Debb lewat review, ya :3 kalo ga review, Debb doain nanti kemalingan Skye :p *ditendang***


End file.
